The Next Generation of Heroes
by Silverwolf247
Summary: The Avengers including Bucky Barnes have all settled down and had children now they all love in Avengers tower for safety reasons this story is about those kids having to deal with Hydra, vengeful psychopaths, and the mean kids at school Pairings:(Bucky and Natasha, Clint and Bobbi, Steve and Sharon, Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Betty and Bruce) warning OC's
1. Character Biography

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction designed like a movie (sort of) it will include oc's and comic cannon character whom I will assign actors to until they become MCU cannon then I'll use those actors instead I'll say the actor next to the characters introduction in parenthesis if they'll be long lasting characters, if they're just random people why bother

Natasha and Bucky

Name

Rose Ivan Romanova-Barnes

Actor

Ciara Bravo

Age

14

Powers

Due to the inherited imitation super soldier serum

Advanced fighting abilities

Advanced agility

Advanced speed

Knows many languages (This one has nothing to do with serum)

Advanced senses

Steve and Sharon

Name

Stacy Margaret Rogers

Actor

Ashley Tisdale

Age

17

Powers

Due to inherited super soldier serum

Advanced fighting abilities

Advanced agility

Advanced speed

Name

Harrison Dugan Rogers

Actor

Billy Unger

Age

15

Powers

Due to inherited super soldier serum

Advanced fighting abilities

Advanced agility

Advanced speed

Clint and Bobbi (She will be MCU cannon in agents of shield soon so I won't choose an actor to play her)

Name

Raven Jane Barton

Actor

Willow Shields

Age

12

Powers

Amazing aim

Thor and Jane

Name

Frigga Tyra

Actor

Mia Hays

Age

7

Powers

Super Strength

Weather Control

Name

Eric Balder

Actor

Jake Vaugnh

Age

7

Powers

Super Strength

Weather Control

Tony and Pepper

Name

Howard Yinsen Stark

Actor

Tenzin Norgay Trainer

Age

10

Powers

Iron man armor

Name

Maria Virginia Stark

Actor

Emily Osment

Age

18 years

Powers

Iron Man Armor

Betty and Bruce

Name

Robert Bruce Banner Jr.

Actor

Jake short

Age

13 years

Powers

None

Name

Edward Anthony Banner

Actor

Spencer Boldman

Age

17 years

Powers

Due to inherited gamma in his blood

Super Strength

Name

Emily Elizabeth Banner

Actor

Mia Talerico

Age

4

Powers

None

Adopted girl (She has her own floor and is being raised by all the avengers)

Name

Anastasia

Age

14

Actor

Chloe Grace Moretz

Powers

Fighting abilities, agility and speed (Not superhuman but impressive)

Knows many languages

Advanced senses


	2. The Last Night Of Summer

*September 8th Nighttime*

Bucky and Rose are standing in a room across from each other, "Okay angel you ready", Bucky said to Rose, who was wearing a skin tight bodysuit like Natasha's, she nodded Bucky then shot her and she fell back, "Ok I'm going to empty this barrel then if you take them we borrow Mr. Starks credit card and go shopping" Bucky said Rose nodded and smiled as Bucky shot her and she took each of them falling back each time but remained stoic, "Good work sweetheart you're a natural" Bucky said smiling, "I came from the best", Rose says smiling then she grabbed her gym bag went to the bathroom she came out in a three days grace T Shirt and jean shorts to see Bucky wearing a blue captain america T Shirt, jeans and his left arm was bandaged to hide the metal arm he tucked his hair inside a baseball cap and he had a pair of fake glasses on, "So where do you want to go", Bucky asked, "Can we go to forever 21 there are these really cute shoes and a pretty pink dress that goes with them" Rose said Bucky looked shocked, "I'm just screwing with you dad let's head to hunting gear shop on 7th there's this new set of switchblades oh can I get an ak47" Rose asked almost squealing Bucky smirked, "Rose what have I told you no ak 47's till you turn 16" Bucky responded Rose sighed, "But we can get the switchblades" Bucky said Rose smiled and ran out the door Bucky followed

*Meanwhile on Janes floor*

Jane is typing on her computer drinking wine when she hears something break she sighs walks into the other room to see Frigga and Eric wrestling on top of the remains of a broken table Frigga was on top, "I'm going to need a larger glass", Jane said looking at her wine, "Mom, Eric took the remote", Frigga whined, "Well it's not my fault you watch stupid shows" Eric retorted, "Oh my shows are stupid all you watch is two boys wearing underwear outside their pants and acting like superheroes newsflash we live with actual superheroes", Frigga responded, "JERK" Eric yelled, "OAF", Frigga yelled then lightning struck with a roar of thunder Thor then came up in the elevator, "What in the name of Odin has caused you two such distress", Thor said both the kids ran up to him, "Eric stole the remote" Frigga said, "Frigga was torturing me with bad T.V." Eric said, "Now children what have I told you", Thor said, "Nothing is worth fighting with your sibling about short of planetary demolition or takeover", The twins said in unison Jane then put her hands on their shoulders and got on her knees in between them, " Now I would say that since Frigga had the remote first she gets to watch T.V." Jane said "Yes ha" Frigga said to Eric, "But" Jane said, "Yeah in yo face", Eric said, "I was going to say you both still have to pack up for the first day of school tomorow and clean your rooms" Jane said, "Aw man" Both kids sighed, "Come on get to it", Jane said and both kids moped and dragged their feet to their room then another lightning bolt struck, "They are most powerful" Thor said putting an arm around Jane, "Yeah I never thought having kids would be so interesting", Jane responded

*Meanwhile on Stark's floor*

Maria was in Tony's lab connecting together two wires in the back of an empty lipstick container, "What are you doing" Tony asked surprising Maria making her drop the lipstick, "Nothing" Maria said then she put the lipstick in her pocket, "Just searching for my lipstick" Maria said, "In my lab?" Tony questioned, "Yes", Maria replied, "O.k." Tony said weirded out, "But why...", Tony said but was interrupted by Pepper who had purple hair and dragging Howard by the ear, "Um Pep when did you become anime" Tony asked, "Ask your son" Pepper said, "Howard what did you do this time?" Tony asked, "If it makes you feel any better that was meant for Maria" Howard said, "How many times do I have to tell you no dyeing people's hair purple without permission", Tony asked, "You've never said that", Howard said, "I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO!" Tony exclaimed, "Howard go pack up your bag for school, set out your clothes for tomorrow and go to bed", Pepper said, "But mom it's only 8 pm", Howard said, "NOW!" Pepper yelled and Howard ran away

*Meanwhile on Steves floor*

Stacy was almost done cleaning up her room when all of a sudden the shield came flying in and knock down a bunch of stuff off of the shelves and although nothing broke it made a mess, "HARRY!" Stacy yelled and Harry came in and picked up the shield, "Wow sorry sis but I was practicing tossing the shield" Harrison(Harry) said, "Do it in the training room where you can't destroy my room" Stacy said, "Sorry we can't all be as naturally gifted with the shield as you" Harry said, "I'm not naturally gifted I took time to practice in the training room where I'm supposed to" Stacy said then Steve walked in, "I heard a crash what happened" Steve said as he walked in, "Nothing" Harry said then Steve noticed the shield and grabbed it, "How many times have I told you not to touch the shield without permission" Steve said, "58" Stacy responded they both looked at her surprised, "What everytime he does my room gets wrecked" Stacy said

*Bruces floor*

Robert went up to the bookshelf, "Hey where's my textbook" Robert said, "Looking for something poindexter" Anastasia said, "Damnit Annie why did you take my textbook I need that for school tomorow" Robert said, "Well little bobby black sheep call it payback for wrecking my punching bags" Anastasia said, "You're working out was loud and annoying", Robert replied, "Well I guess I won't be giving you this back" Anastasia said then holding the book over her head he tried to jump for it but she was on her tippy toes and he was out of shape Annie laughed, "That's not funny Annie" Robert growled out then pushing Annie side ways into the wall with a large amount of strength and making the book go flying Robert almost caught it but an arrow attached to a string went through it Raven then pulled the string in and took the book off of the arrow, "Et tu Brute", Robbie said then then Edward came in, "Not this again", Edward sighed then he walked over to Robert, "What happened", Edward said, "Raven took my textbook" Robert said annoyed then Edward hit the wall and Raven fell down with the book and Raven laughed awkwardly then Edward handed Robert the book, "You two go back to your rooms", Edward said, "You're no fun" Anastasia said then her and Raven left the room and all the Avengers and children got ready for bed

Disclaimer:Not bad huh, tomorrow is their first day back to school please comment


	3. The First Day of School

*September 9th morning*

*Clint's floor*

Raven woke up and groaned and jumped down from her top bunk bed, which had a desk underneath it she grabbed some clothes on a hanger hooked onto the bottom of her bed she walked into the bathroom she put on a pair of yoga pants and a skin tight purple lace undershirt she then brushed out her hair and put it in two tight french braids she then went back into her room and closed her snap back bow and packed it in her side satchel backpack along along with her quiver full of arrows she then walked out her door to see her dad burning something, "I guess I'm not eating that" Raven said smelling the food, "Man why can't mom be home" Raven said, "She cooks worse than I do", Clint replied, "I know thats why she doesn't try", Raven said grabbing an apple and kissing her dad's cheek, "Love you got to go ", Raven said she went back to her bedroom and opened a chest in front of her window and took out an arrow she then opened her window and put the arrow on the wall outside and grabbed onto the handle as a line extended quickly and lowered her to the ground she then pressed a button on her watch and the line retracted and the arrow fell and she caught it and put it in her backpack and started walking away

*Thor's floor*

Frigga and Eric woke up and Eric ran to make it to the bathroom first but Frigga jumped on him from her bed on the top bunk and they wrestled around and Frigga need Eric in the nuts causing him to release her and she ran into the bathroom and Eric got up and ran after her then Frigga locked the door just as Eric got to the door, "So close", Eric said then he waited and when she finally came out he was grabbing his crotch because he had to pee so bad he ran in immediately as Frigga got dressed in a green t shirt with red lining and a pair of jeans on she then grabbed something underneath her pillow as Eric walked in, "What's that?", Eric asked, "Nothing", Frigga said nervously putting whatever it was in her backpack, "Come on what was", Eric asked trying to look in her bag, "Just shut it and get dressed", Frigga said and Eric got dressed into red t shirt and blue jeans but he didn't stop bugging her about as he got dressed, "Please I promise I won't tell", Eric said, "Fine if it will make you quiet I'll tell you after school", Frigga responded then they left their room and Thor took them to the bus stop

*Steve's Floor*

Stacy got up out of bed and went to the bathroom then she came out and got dressed into light blue shirt with regular blue horizontal stripes and white jeans she brushed out her hair but left it loose then she opened a drawer next to her and took out a black glove she put it in her purse and grabbed her backpack then her fathers shield flew at her she caught it but she hunched over from impact, "HARRY!", Stacy yelled Harry ran in dressed in a white shirt with a unbuttoned red white and blue plaid shirt and jeans and shushed his sister, "Sorry sis please don't yell dad will kill me if he sees I took his shield again", Harry said then Stacy returned the shield to her dad's room, "You owe me one", Stacy said then she grabbed her backpack purse and jacket and went into the kitchen to see her dad reading the paper she kissed him on the cheek, "Love you dad", Stacy said Steve hugged her, "Good luck on your senior year",Steve said then he hugged Harry, "Good luck in high school son and although I don't want you to show off your abilities don't get beat up this year", Steve said, "I'll try", Harry replied, "Come on we're going to be late", Stacy said then she jumped out the window and Harry followed, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree", Steve said

*Bruce's Floor*

Robbie, who is dressed in a blue polo with a white undershirt tucked into his cargo pants and a pair of glasses, was reading a science book his brother walked in wearing a blue t shirt and loose jeans, "Hey what are you doing up you don't have to leave for another hour", Edward said, "I got up two hours ago to get dressed and read this science book", Robbie said getting up revealing his nerdy get up, "You just love to get picked on don't you", Edward said, "What do you mean", Robbie said, "I'll just go i'm not getting in another argument about functional over fashionable", Edward said then they went down the elevator

*Tony's Floor*

Maria got up out of her bed and went to pee when she realized her brother put plastic wrap over the toilet seat and she screamed her dad ran in, "OH COME ON IT'S 6 A.M.!", Tony yelled then he left the bathroom Pepper, who's hair was no longer purple came into her room dragging Howard by the ear, "DAMN IT HOWARD IT HURTS", Maria yelled Pepper brought Howard back into the living room as the shower turned on, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU", Pepper yelled, "I have a good sense of humor", Howard said, "Howard that wasn't funny it was rude that prank is messy and painful", Pepper said, "Oh come on comedy hurts sometimes", Howard said, "No T.V. for a week", Pepper said, "Oh come on it wasn't that bad", Howard said, "You're right but it's not just this prank in case you forgot it took me three hours last night to fix my hair", Pepper said Howard chuckled then Maria dressed in a green cargo jacket with a grey t shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and black boots with her wavy hair loose she went into the kitchen and drank some orange juice she was about to rinse out the glass when she saw Howard smirk then she smirked and left the glass in the sink and walked over to the elevator she smirked and waved at Howard when Pepper went into the kitchen Howards eyes bulged, "Maria haven't I told you to clean out your glass", Pepper said the she turned on the sink and was sprayed by the part of the faucet that you stretch out, "HOWARD", Pepper yelled and Howard looked terrified and Maria closed the elevator and started laughing

*Natasha's floor*

Rose woke up to the sound of her alarm clock hit snooze and got out of bed groggily she dragged her feet to the bathroom she grabbed some clothes and brought them into the bathroom she peed and brushed her teeth then she put a gun strap on her upper thigh and put the night night gun in the holster then she put on a pair of jeans then she put on a blue t shirt that has a wolf howling at the full moon on it and put her hair into a fishtail braid then she grabbed her backpack and left the room and went into the living room to see her parents in their mission gear, "Morning sweetheart", Bucky said, "Morning Daddy", Rose said going into the kitchen and grabbing a bagel and a bottle of water, "So you're going on a mission", Rose said walking back into the room, "Yeah but we'll be back before you get home", Natasha said, "I love you guys", Rose said as she wrapped a jacket around her waist and walked to the window, "Good luck in high school", Bucky said then Rose jumped out the window and used a grappling hook from her belt to latch onto the building as she fell when she reached the ground she retracted it and ran up to the bus stop to see the bus already left, "Darn it", Rose said then she saw two kids with a trampoline a ran up to them, "Hey can I borrow this", Rose asked, "Sure", a little girl said then Rose ran closer to the bus jumped off of the trampoline did a backflip, landed on the bus and used two knives from her backpack to latch onto it she then smiled and made a peace sign at the kids both kids looked amazed one kid who was chewing gums bubble popped, "Wow", Both kids said

*At High School Later*

Rose walked into the school and looked at a piece of paper, "O.k. homeroom is in room 204 on the ground floor great where the heck are the stairs", Rose said then looking around, "This will never get easier", Rose said then walking down the hall aimlessly until she found some stairs and walked down them then she followed the numbers of the rooms to 205 until she got confused, "Hey which way is room 204", Rose asked a janitor , "Just go left until you reach the corner turn on that and walk to the end of the hall", The Janitor said and Rose started walking to her homeroom and then she got her locker number and walked over to her locker when a girl (Played by Liv Marie Johnson) who was wearing a grey t shirt that said pow on it like in a comic books a pair of blue jeans and vans, walked up to the locker next to her, "Hey Rosie check it out I pulled a few strings and got us lockers right next to each other", The Girl said, "That's awesome Gracie", "Hey I didn't see you on the bus today how'd you get here you're parents don't normally drive you" Gracie asked Rose looked uncomfortable, "Wait did you ride on top of the bus again" Gracie asked, "So what classes do we have together", Rose asked to Gracie trying to change the subject Gracie rolled her eyes and laughed, "I don't know let me see you're schedule", Gracie asked then Rose handed her a schedule, "here", Rose said, "Well we have homeroom and last period digital art", Gracie said, "Ugh I wanted to have more classes together", Rose said annoyed then the bell rang, "Well thats the bell meet up at lunch", Gracie said, "You bet", Rose replied then Gracie left, "O.k. first class spanish on the top floor, OH COME ON", Rose said

*Meanwhile in Middle school*

Raven walked up to her locker in the hallway to see a girl leaning against her locker talking to another girl so Raven just stood there for a little while looking at the girl trying to signal her to leave when the girl noticed Raven looking at her, "What do you want", The girl said annoyed, "Well you're leaning in front of my locker" Raven said, "Well you should've just said something", The Girl said annoyed then she moved out of the way with her friend, "Well you should've just said something", Raven mocked under her breath then she saw Robbie walking up to the lockers when some boy shoved him against a locker and he fell down, "Oh grow a pair", The boy said then Raven walked up to him and put out a hand but he ignored it and walked by her, "Wow why the cold shoulder", Raven asked, "Oh don't act like you don't know", Robbie said annoyed, "I really don't", Raven said, "You helped Annie yesterday Jane Fonda", Robbie said, "How many times do I have to tell you I don't know who these people are", Raven said Robbie started walking faster, "Come on Robbie I was just teasing you, get a sense of humor", Raven said but Robbie ignored her Raven ran after him, "I'm sorry o.k. I was just joking around like you haven't done that to me", Raven said, "Name one time", Robbie said angry, "When you helped Howard to put a bullion cube in my shower head, when you and Harry locked me out of my cell phone for an hour or when...", Raven said, "O.k. I get it I forgive you", Robbie said

*Now in Elementary school*

Howard saw a girl from across the room (Skai Jackson) and put a straw up to his lips then he shot the spitball at her and it landed in her hair she tried to ignore but he kept doing it so she took out a homemade slingshot and launched paper at him from across the room they did this until the teacher turned around, "Caroline and Howard stop that right now you two or else I will call both your parents", The Teacher said both kids then immediately put their tools down and stopped until she turned around then they continued

*Lunchtime*

Harry walked up to his locker and Annie walked up to him, "So Harry how's your first day", Annie asked then she noticed his upset face "Not good huh", Annie said, "How'd you guess", Harry asked "It's all over your face you need me to beat someone up", Annie said punching her fist into her other hand, "Stop pushing yourself so much or you'll get another asthma attack", Harry said, "I can still fight", Annie said angry then some guys walked by and shoved Harry into a locker, "Hey leave him alone or I'll make you wish you were never born", Annie said and the guys just laughed and walked away Harry sighed and slid down against the locker and sat on the floor against the locker, "Hey don't them get to you they're just dumb jocks", Annie said sitting down next to him, "It's just so annoying I could kick each of their asses with one handed tied behind my back", Harry said annoyed, "I know you could but you're better than them", Annie said putting a hand on his shoulder, "No I'm not I just can't let anyone catch on to who my dad is", Harry said then any patted his back and got up, "Come on I know what will make you feel better", Annie said and Harry smiled, "Let's go get some pizza we have open lunch and Romano's only a block away", Annie said putting out her hand Harry took it and got up

*After School*

Howard got on the bus and he saw the girl from earlier, Caroline, was sitting with her backpack next to her Howard moved her bag and sat next to her, "Hey Caroline", Howard said, "What do you want", Caroline asked annoyed, "I just said hi what's your problem", Howard said, "You're my problem you got me in trouble when she calls my parents I am as good as grounded", Caroline said then the bus started moving, "Oh come on have a sense of humor I've already lost T.V. for two weeks", Howard said, "My mother said if I don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all but shes not here and you're a jerk", Caroline said, "Come on", Howard said she ignored and he kept doing random annoying things to get her attention like shaking his hand in front of her face as she looked out the window or poking her then the bus stopped, "Finally", Caroline said then walking away, "Bye bye jerk", Caroline said and waved to Howard as she got off the bus

*On The High School Bus*

Harry walked down the bus aisle but was tripped by some jerks and fell down next to Rose's seat the guys started laughing Rose helped Harry up and he sat next to her, "Oh looks like the little loser needs his cousin to save him", One idiot said, "Oh yes and you're so strong I mean the way you put out your foot no one else could've possibly done that", Rose said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "So not the best first day I take it", Rose said and Harry nodded, "I hate being in hiding too if I could kick all the mean girls asses", Rose said Harry stayed quiet, "You know I bet you those guys are trying compensate for something", Rose whispered and he laughed, "You always make me feel better cous'", Harry said, "I know I'm awesome", Rose said

Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter was so long I was trying to give each character time I plan on having the future chapters smaller


End file.
